vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Issho (Admiral Fujitora)
Summary Real name Issho, Fujitora is one of the new admirals who replaced Kuzan and Akainu after the timeskip, and is the first new admiral to be introduced after the timeskip. He follows Blind Justice. He has eaten the Stomp-Stomp Fruit (Zushi Zushi no Mi), which is a Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate gravitational forces at will, granting him truly destructive combat abilities. Fujitora was enlisted into the Marines through a World Government draft alongside fellow newcomer Ryokugyu, and was promoted to the rank of admiral within two years. He has shown to follows his own sense of morality and justice when carrying out his duties, which oftentimes causes conflict with his superiors. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A. Up to 6-C with meteors Name: Issho, moniker “Fujitora” (meaning “Wisteria Tiger”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 54 Classification: Human, Marine Admiral, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki user (Advanced Kenbunshoku Haki and Adept Busōshoku Haki), Skilled Swordsman, Gravity Manipulation (Can levitate, can generate incredibly strong pressure and attract meteors), Forcefield Creation (Can create defensive gravity barriers), Enhanced Hearing Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Stronger than Trafalgar Law as he was capable of casually overpowering him with his gravity powers. His "Ferocious Tiger" yielded almost this level of energy. He quite casually uses this much energy to lift the entirety of Dressrosa's rubble. He also easily pressured Zoro in their first engagement. He briefly managed to stop the enclosure of the Bird-cage with the assistance of Zoro and several other notable pirates and fighters). Up to Island level with meteors Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Intercepted an attack from Donquixote Doflamingo and could pressure Gear 2nd and 3rd Monkey D. Luffy) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, Class T with his Devil Fruit powers (Along with the Pica statue more than 50 billion tons, Fujitora also lifted the rubble of the country of Dressrosa) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (He completely blocked a Gear 3rd punch from Luffy, who in turn was capable of equally clashing with Fujitora's attacks. He also blocked a casual kick from Donquixote Doflamingo), can also supplement his defenses with barriers Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with his sword, Tens of Kilometers with his Devil Fruit, can attract meteors from orbit and lift all of the rubble surrounding Dressrosa, Tens of kilometers with Kenbunshoku Haki Standard Equipment: Shikomizue (A sword blade placed in a cane-like mounting) Intelligence: Experienced marine and swordsman, should have enough strategic ability to hold the rank of admiral Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Issho is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Fujitora has displayed at least an adept level of application of this type of Haki, capable of applying Busoshoku: Koka to his sword. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Fujitora is highly advanced with this type of Haki. He is capable of sensing the presense of meteors, clouds, and others over tens to possibly hundreds of kilometers away. He should naturally be capable of seeing the future to some degree. Gravito (Gravity Sword): Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate the gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. It was first used against the thugs of the Donquixote Pirates by manipulating gravtitational forces downwards. However, this technique wasn't named until his fight against Sabo. Fujitora-defense.gif|Upwards Fujitora-downwards.gif|Downwards Fujitora-gravito.gif|Only levitating Fujitora-ataking.gif|Attacking *'Meteor:' Issho can attract meteors and cause them to fall down around his area. He can pull down single meteors or several at once and can direct them to a point hundreds of meters from himself. *'Moko (Ferocious Tiger):' Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blind Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users